


the boy who fell in love with the moon

by krucxa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Urban Legends, binnie is the moon, felix-centric, it's actually pretty soft towards the end, it's not detailed (much) but it's a big part of the story, it's not really angst but it's not happy either?, just to be safe i guess, so i'll tag this as, tagged t bc of the death, that's all you need to know before reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucxa/pseuds/krucxa
Summary: Felix has always loved the moon.





	the boy who fell in love with the moon

Felix has always loved the moon.

Every night, he spend as much time as he could, sitting on the floor in front of the glass door that led to his balcony, a wide opened window right beside it.

Usually, in the summer he went out behind the glass door, but as it was winter now, he just stayed inside, buried deep into the pile of blankets he prepared before, some single pillows laying around him, a pair of headphones playing some gentle music softly.

What first caused him to take interest in space were the various comments about the freckles adorning his face - the most common he heard were people calling them a galaxy blooming on his cheeks.

Because of this he started learning about stars, the many constellations and everything else, though what he ended up falling in love with was the moon.

"You know what?" he murmured as he stared up at it, its gentle shine illuminating his face, "I miss you, during the day."

He interrupted himself, taking a deep breath, before continuing, "It's only a few hours, and yet I still end up daydreaming in school, hoping that the time would fly by faster."

The moon seemed to be amused at his words, and he chuckled along with it.

"I know, it's funny, but it's the truth," he added in a soft whisper, glancing around his dark room, the only source of light the moon above him.

And just like every night, he tried to stay up as long as possible, even though he ended up fast asleep, burying deeper into the soft covers as his eyes closed on their own accord, listening to the song now playing in the background.

And as always, he slept, unaware of the fond gaze trained on him.

☆

There's a rumour circling the town, about a boy who fell in love with the stars.

People share it with cautiousness, most of them believing it to be true, some even seem to be scared of it, while the others just find it simply interesting.

The Iegend says the boy adored the stars so much he wanted to become one of them, to decorate the sky just like them, so he took his own life at the young age of nineteen. However, his body was never found, and people say that he became one with the moon, his wish to be with the stars becoming true.

Felix has heard the story so, so many times, and yet it never bored him. He was fascinated with it, and he wished that he could meet the boy when he was still alive - even if the rumour was probably as old as the town existed.

He found himself thinking about it as he stared up at the sky, clear of any clouds and as dark as the night itself.

The legend said the boy's name was Changbin - you wouldn't meet any person with this name anymore, which made the story even more intriguing to him.

And as he sat there, under the moon, observing the same stars that the boy fell in love with, he called out his name in a gentle whisper, as gentle as the cold wind that flew past him. He didn't pay attention to the temperature, though, instead smiling softly at the moon, that seemed to shine even brighter than before, as everything suddenly felt right.

☆

It was just another night, the first day of spring flying by, as he sat on the balcony, his gaze interlocked with the moon's.

He was longing, longing after it, and yet nothing could be done about it, as he just stared up at the sky, feeling his heart sink deep into his chest in loneliness.

Today he heard a story he's never heard before. It was a part of the moon boy's legend, as the version he's heard wasn't the entire rumour.

Apparently, the moon boy wasn't the only one who fell in love with the whole galaxy, as the full story contained even seven other boys, yet the moon boy was the first one.

The second boy of the night was called Jeongin. His story was full of hope and patiently waiting for what came next, as he fell in love with Mercury.

His body was never found; people believe he became one with the planet.

The third one people called Hyunjin. His life filled with art and all kinds of beauty, and yet he still felt lonely.

His body was never found as well; people say that Venus took him under its wing.

The fourth boy's name was Seungmin.

There wasn't much known about him, yet the only facts about him could tell you his life was filled with pure sadness.

His body was never found, either; people figured that his soul is now one with the Mars.

The fifth boy was Woojin. The cheerful boy loved by many, that seemed to fill every space with happiness, until he disappeared one day without explanation.

His body was never found, no matter how hard people tried; people whispered about the possibility of him leaving to Jupiter.

The sixth was the most hardworking of them all, his name known by the whole town. Everyone went to Chan with their problems, asking for his advice, yet no one noticed the tiredness that haunted him.

Instead of his body, what was found were the unfinished lyrics of a depressing song titled 42; people repeated to others with shame how they should've noticed it before he became one with the Saturn.

The seventh of them all was called Minho, his voice soothing and his personality gentle. He worried for everyone more than he worried about his own self.

The last time people seen him was his apologizing smile as he took the last step back from the high, so high building - yet as people searched for his body just seconds later, there was no trace after it; finding it's place with Uranus.

The last boy's name was Jisung. A careless teenager who always ran off at night into the woods, where the river flowed smoothly.

After he disappeared, the only thing hinting at were he went were the desperate marks left in front of the water, that looked like a hand failing to get itself out of the river; people assumed the boy became one with the Neptune.

☆

He heard all the new rumours centered around him, but he tried to pay them no mind.

He was used to people whispering his name as he stood by his locker, thinking that he wasn't able to hear their conversations, but that wasn't what happened.

They thought he would be next.

And as Felix fell asleep on his balcony that night, he realized that he wouldn't mind it if he was.

☆

It was a long day for him. He couldn't stand it anymore - the whispers, the way their whole attention was directed on him. The intense stares trying to see right through him, the way they acted like was just some enigma.

He thought before that he was already used to this, but apparently not, as the only thing he wanted now was to run away and hide from all of their gazes.

And so he did. He ran all the way to his home, and locked himself inside his room, burying deep into the blankets where they couldn't see him anymore.

Where he was alone.

Like he always was.

Even the moon wasn't there yet, the sun still shining brightly through the window, and he sobbed under the covers until he fell asleep, tired from all the crying.

He woke up to his name being whispered softly, the voice gentle as the breeze sneaking into the room through the slightly opened window. He opened his eyes to his own dark room, no moon outside to fill the darkness with its tender light.

But somehow he knew that he wasn't there alone, and as his eyes got used to the dark, he noticed a person sitting on the other side of his bed, and he couldn't help but let out a gasp.

It was a boy, looking like he was older than him by a year or two. His hair was styled into an undercut, his smile as bright as the moonlight and his eyes as dark as the night.

He gazed at Felix with so much fondness that he could feel himself melt under the stare, and he suddenly felt like he knew exactly who the other was.

"Changbin?" he murmured questioningly, and the other let out a familiar, oh so familiar chuckle, even though Felix was sure that he heard the sound for the first time in his life.

"That's me," was his reply, and Felix crawled just a little bit closer to the other boy, studying his face, the shape of his eyes, nose and lips, how some people would describe his appearance as fierce and yet now the only word that Felix could think of was _tender_.

His fingers travelled up the boy's neck, brushing Changbin's cheekbone, before tangling in his soft locks as the other just stared at him with a comfortable glint in his eyes.

"Why?" whispered Felix, not able to finish the question, but he knew that the older understood.

Changbin shrugged hopelessly.

"I couldn't watch you here like this anymore," the boy replied, and Felix could feel his cheeks become red when Changbin sat just a little bit closer.

"Do you want to accompany us?" he asked, his gaze intense and yet still having this gentleness about it.

Felix could only nod in response, and he felt the other's hand finding his own, interlocking their fingers, before their lips connected.

☆

The story finally found its end, as the next day the boy who fell in love with the moon didn't show up in any of his classes.

Nobody saw him sitting alone on his balcony either.

And as his mother came into his room, she found it empty of a soul.

Just as the rest of the boys from the rumours, his body was never found - as people murmured to the others that the boy found his place in the sky, showering them with his own light in the night, as one of the stars above. 

And the boy who fell in love with the moon now knew that the moon loved him back.


End file.
